Lonely and Waiting
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: House trashed, nations doing less than proper things in his house, a recent divorce from Hungary; Roderich goes out only to run into Gilbert. No doubt he'll have an opinion of his divorce.


It was lonely.

Roderich looked at his trashed house and frowned. He had so much cleaning to do. He had originally held the party the night before to try and forget about Hungary. She had left him for another woman. He had been upset and played the piano for days before last night when Italy had recommended the house party.

He watched as France snuck out with England's clothing and sighed. It still was so lonely. He wasn't the romantic, but he did enjoy the woman trying to get him into doing things he normally wouldn't have tried.

Now she was gone.

_"God Roderich! You're a complete ass! What do you wanna do? Play your piano. It's not __**me**__ Roderich! It won't keep you company. It won't cook you food. It won't do anything for you."_

_ "Eliza, you can actually get pianos with ovens~"_

_ "Don't even Roderich! I don't want to hear about pianos. In fact, I really just want to burn the pianos of the world in a big fire. I hate it! I never hear anything but that piano. There is more to life than music and I guess you think that I'm just not useful to you at all."_

_ "Eliza, you know that that's not~" She slammed the door and walked out of his life. _

That had been a long day… days he supposed.

Roderich walked into the piano room and sat down in front of the piano. He started to play when an arm snaked around his waist, "Roderich. You shouldn't play piano during a party."

Roderich sighed and looked at the completely gone Germany. "Ludwig, the party ended hours ago."

Ludwig frowned until Feliciano ran up and jumped on his back. The German laughed and hugged Italy close, "FELI!"

"LUDDY!"

"Oh joy…" Roderich stood up as the nations started to ravish each other and walked to the kitchen… to walk out again.

"Bloody frog! Don't bother the Anglo-Japanese alliance!"

"Mr. Arthur, I think you might be drunk…" Roderich shook his head as Japan started to try to rationalize the Englishman and he walked out of the house. Roderich turned and walked down the street. He yawned a bit as he walked in a random direction. He walked into a nice looking bar and paused for a second before moving to the counter of the bar and sitting down on the opposite end from Gilbert.

No doubt he had something to say of his divorce.

He would no doubt be going after Hungary. He had been the one to try to embarrass him in front of everyone ever since his marriage. He had gone to extreme limits to try to get them to fight and spar with each other. He no doubt had been celebrating since his divorce~ "Specs…"

Here it started. Roderich sighed and nodded at Gilbert, "guten tag Gilbert."

"Heard you threw a party to celebrate ridding yourself of Hungary."

"Ja, Feliciano recommended it."

Gilbert chugged his beer down and the bartender rolled his eyes when Gilbert asked for another. "Sir, unless you pay for the other ten, you ain't getting another one."

"Bastard!"

"Sir don't make me force you to leave."

Gilbert laughed, "I'm too awesome and I don't got your cash. HA!"

Roderich sighed and pulled out a couple twenties. He would inform Germany of his brother's behavior. "Here sir. Don't bother arguing with him. We all gave up trying reason on him."

Gilbert laughed as the bartender took the money. He walked over to where Roderich was sitting and sat down. "So Specs, you ditched Hungary? Or did she ditch you first?"

"We didn't ditch each other. We decided that we were not working out."

"So what your saying is that she ditched you?"

Roderich sighed, "Gilbert… nein,"

Gilbert patted him on the back and yelled for another beer. To which he did not get. Roderich shook his head and pulled the Prussian out before he got into a fight and got kicked out. He headed towards his house and Gilbert followed after him. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well? What do you have planned?"

"Nothing. I have a house to clean and nations to kick out and force home."

Gilbert laughed a bit and shook his head, "that wasn't what I meant."

Roderich frowned, "what do you want me to say?"

"This!" Gilbert pulled him against the building beside them and kissed him. He tasted almost like pure alcohol and Roderich frowned as he found himself being kissed. He was surprised even more by how much he liked it.

He kissed the nation back and wrapped his arms around him. He lifted his legs up and blushed as he realized how inappropriate he was being. He was not one to openly show his feelings. Gilbert's eyes shone in humor and he moved away to laugh.

"Gott, Liz is awesome. She left you all open for the taking!"

"What?" Gilbert picked him up and started to carry him. "Gilbert, put me down! Where are we going?"

"Your house!"

"Why?"

"Cuz I'm going to kick all the nations out of your house and take you in your room!"

Roderich sighed and shook his head. Somehow he didn't see this ending to the day…


End file.
